


little mer

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: It never failed to amuse you how you could be working away in your office when you would hear a shout and suddenly your little Ratchet would skuttle into your office and jump into his tank with a chitter and purr





	little mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/gifts).



When the little octo-mer was first brought in, he would hide at the bottom of his tank and hiss at anything that came near him. You had been told the little thing had been caught by a local fisher and would’ve been sold to the highest bidder until the organization rescued him, and they had assigned him to you

It made sense, you had worked at a day-care when you were younger and the fundamentals of little ones seemed to be consistent no matter the species, and it would only be a matter of time and getting him to trust you before you would actually try to interact with him. You would sit by his tank with your back to him so he wouldn’t feel threatened by your stare and you would hum lullabies that your mother would sing for you when you were younger, and it warmed your heart when you could hear him peep and purr from behind you as he would quietly pap his cheeks

It was also during a bad thunderstorm that the two of you grew closer. Ratchet had been panicking in a corner of his tank, whining and crying out for the comfort of an adult mer when you had slipped into the tank and wrapped his tightly to you, and you didn’t even blame him when he had blindly struck out in his terror. You had refused medical treatment until you had the little one calmed down enough for him to tolerate being held by anyone else

After that, Ratchet was much more social and tolerant of physical touch with you, often zooming up to the surface when you were around, chirping and reaching his arms upwards as if demanding to be held. And he would purr so loudly when you swaddled him in a wet blanket and held him on your hip as you worked, often booping his nose when he would look up at you with the adoration and love only an innocent little one could muster

You were quickly established as Ratchets un-official care-taker, and you were more often than not seen with him always following behind you, sometimes even being carried when he was particularly tired or not feeling well. Many found it amusing when the two of you were at his home tank and he would splash you before disappearing underneath the water’s surface with a playful chirp, and every time he surfaced you would gently splash him back

Soon, Ratchet had opened up and began to socialize with others though he would always disappear when things got to be too much, and more often than not, he would be sleeping in his own little personal tank that had been added to your office when Ratchet had night-terrors and couldn’t be moved too far from his tank for fear that he would dry out

It never failed to amuse you how you could be working away in your office when you would hear a shout and suddenly your little Ratchet would skuttle into your office and jump into his tank with a chitter and purr

Ratchet may not have been human but he was still yours and you wouldn’t trade him away for the world, even if he could be a naughty little prankster


End file.
